The Skyrim Alliance Vale
by BD99
Summary: Vale and Aela are finally wed when the First Dragonborn, Miraak rises once again. Teamed with the former soldier Sadean, Vale and Aela must set sail for the foreign Island of Solstheim to end his rising before he can threaten their home of Skyrim… and all of Tamriel. Their honeymoon will just have to wait until they save the world. Again.
1. Chapter 1

The Skyrim Alliance – Vale

Chapter One - Preparing

"Vale are you sure about this?" Serana asked nervously, the happy nervous when you ensure a friends safe passing to their spouse to be. Vale laughed.

"I'm not sure of anything" she sighed.

Today was the huge day, the day she intended to break tradition and possibly the law before the three Dragonborn individuals, of which she was one. In front of every Jarl, Thane, General, Commander and anyone else around. Today she intended to propose to her love; the one she had spent years with. Faithful every night, feeling the warmth of Aela's strong arm around her own finely muscled body. Smelling the beauty of Aela's brownish red hair, the sweet scent of her sweat after tracking a deer through the planes outside of Whiterun. She could picture the muscled body twisting as Aela ran, clothes falling from her as she begun to change into the beast within. She could picture the wolf bringing down its prey with a finality that made her mouth water. She could see the strong paws pull the body apart before Aela shifted into her human form, naked and shining with sweat in the moonlight. Vale had to shake the image from her head, concealing the dreamy little smile she had whenever she thought of Aela naked. Vale had stumbled into Aela a few years ago, instantly Aela had drawn her. The real moment when they truly realised they were maybe right for each other was after Vilkas had left Vale, a wreck. Aela had seen Vale sobbing near the archery targets, instantly Aela had abandoned practice and come to Vale's aid. After a talk about what Skyrim was to Aela she and Vale had kissed. Despite the odds the relationship had stuck ever since, kept quiet and discreet but open among the Companions.

Yes, Vale was a lesbian wood elf. Skyrim would not take kindly to her sweeping up the desired Aela, nor the fact Vale was elf. Elves were not well liked in Skyrim, especially those who resisted the common thread and married Nords. Despite society would talk kindly to them Vale knew the vile rumours that went behind her back, normally drawn to her attention by a drunk guard. Yes Aela was a woman. A strong, masculine yet beautiful woman. Vale couldn't help smile at the thought of Aela's quite angled face. A pointed chin with a low curved jaw, beautiful silver eyes that were like moonlight hitting the rivers surface and reflecting a perfect shade between white and grey. A slightly large pointed nose, yet not a beak, more the nose that could sniff out a deer or the scents on the wind. Vale blushed as she remembered the first time she had kissed Aela's small perfectly shaped lips, a small amount of her always present black and green camouflage paint had stuck to Vale's lip and chin that day. She then sighed, imagining Aela's sunkissed yet beautifully soft skin beneath her fingers. Vale broke from her daydream yet again to stare at the vampire, Serana.

"For what it's worth Vale, you have my support. And Tai's too, even though he would never admit it" Serana laughed slightly. Vale flinched at the memory of Tai. He was a handsome man, a younger brother to the twins that had been Companions for as long as they could remember. Farkas and Vilkas, despite been adopted across the ocean before coming to Skyrim, or so it was believed. Nobody really knew, and nobody really cared. Farkas and Vilkas were still loved. Tai however was a perv at one time; Vale still remembered his hands groping for both her and Aela's behinds, and his loud voice expressing his disgust with lesbians. This had earned him dislike. Every girl he had brought back had been a bimbo, except Serana. Serana was smart, royal and very old; era's old, despite appearing only 23. . This had already rubbed off at Tai, after his near permanent death he had become a vampire and since then had barely left the castle.

"You know, for Tai's beloved you're alright" Vale laughed, placing her hand on Serana's shoulder gently. Serana flinched, dancing away with a wild look in her eyes for a moment. Then her humiliation shone as she hung her head. Her beautiful dark locks fell as a curtain down her face, almost taking Vale's breath away. Almost. Serana was stunning, yet she was not Aela. While Serana was beautiful she did not have the Alpha wolf undertones and Earthy feel that made Aela so Aela and lovable to Vale.

"I'm sorry. I have trouble with people lately. I'm more emotional too" Serana sighed. Vale raised her brow, the first conclusion leapt to her mind. She didn't even know if it was possible for vampires, but she knew she could soon find out if she went to Z.

"How much fun have you and Tai been having, Serana?"

"It's not possible" Serana snapped, her eyes soon apologised. Her eyes were filled with longing and pain as she shook her head, pulling the red dress aside slightly to reveal one of her numerous scars. Vale nodded, not wishing to bring the memories up any more than she already had. Tai had told her once, after a crass joke she and Aela had made about Argonians and goats, which Serana had stormed off in the wake of. When Serana was human her family were devout followers of Molag Bal, lord of domination, king of rape and a Deadric Prince. Serana had been one of the sacrifices chosen to be taken to Molag's bed, once somewhat willingly there she would be chained and brutally raped by the Deadric Prince. The scales of his manhood leaving Serana barren, very near death but a pure blooded vampire, a daughter of Coldharbor and incredibly scarred down her entire body. She nursed the scars, carried herself proudly, for a woman sexually assaulted by a man with scaled genitals but inside she was very afraid of people touching her, except Tai. Serana hid her fear well on most days, but there were days that wore on her. Tai was ever there her loyal, adoring protector. That said, there were days the world was too much for Tai and Serana was there for him.

"Maybe something has changed, you are a vampire after all and you heal. Maybe it's finally healed enough for you to have children" Vale said with a sweet smile; Serana shook her head almost sadly, her free flowing black hair covering her flame eyes for a moment.

"I wish. Mother has checked. It is impossible"

Vale didn't carry on as she buckled her leather boots under her beautiful green dress with chocolate leather holding it together. The dress was not Vale's usual choice, she preferred her armor and weapons but this was a formal gathering, this was a feast for Tai's success in saving the sun. She was so absorbed in her actions that Serana's words took longer to sink in than usual. Then she pondered how Serana's mother had checked? The image that came to Vale's head made her blush furiously; she knew that was more an Aela thing to do than a vampire nobles, especially Serana's mother Valerica. She pushed the image aside to be books, lots and lots of books. All kept rooms away from the poor Serana. Vale still blushed as Serana laughed lightly. It seemed she knew what Vale was thinking.

"Keep your mind off my Khajiit! Keep it on your own or Aela's" Serana blushed slightly, a strange sight for a vampire as Tai walked in.

His eyes were still spooky, unlike Serana's beauty; Tai had yet to master his own softness from the harsh vampire lord. His hair was strangely brushed back, his face just growing its stubble back giving Tai a very Vilkas look. His eyes were still stained black, flaming orange though. He stood rather proud in his dark leather shirt, pants with a red cloak and sleeves. He mirrored Serana's stunning red gown with his own elegant attire, but it was still armor.

"Lucky Bastard" Vale mumbled, Tai laughed.

"For my armor? Hardly… For my Serana, I am the luckiest bastard in the world" Tai sighed as he swept his arm around Serana's waist, his lips pressing softly to her neck as she raised her arm and wrapped it around Tai's head, revealing her hairless underarm to a suddenly very awkward Vale. She averted her eyes as Serana tilted her head, lips briefly touching Tai's as she moaned in protest.

"Tai, we're in public" she said quietly. For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes and were lost, nobody existed in their little romantic world. Vale smiled, it was lovely to see such an amazing couple having one of their tender moments. She was so nervous and caught up about Aela that she even forgot to tease them. Tai stared at Vale with a sudden intensity that shook her to the core. Tai's chin rested on Serana's shoulder as his huge arms almost obscured Serana's entire mid-section.

"You could wear it underneath" Serana suggested as Tai tugged on her dress slightly, revealing her leather armor beneath it before straightening it. Vale gasped as she ran off, not wanting to see what was obviously on the couples mind. Tai began chuckling as Serana gripped his leg aggressively.

"Maybe I should take your pants off next time" Serana growled mockingly. Vale did not hear Tai's reply.

…..

"Relax" The calming voice came as Vale rung her hands nervously. She had changed into a shorter green silk dress with golden metal holding the material up and enhancing her breasts. She also had the golden leaf wrapped around her legs, leaving her feet bare. It was an honourable dress, one of beauty but also disgrace. It marked her as an elf almost as much as her ears did; it challenged everything about the Nords, and indirectly Aela. She wasn't one to think in challenges, and yet she was. Without a doubt, Aela was the dominant one in their relationship yet she nevr mistreated Vale in the slightest. Vale was put at ease to have someone guide her a little, especially in adventures in the bedroom. Aela was her first woman, and hopefully her only. That was, if she could get her dress right, find the perfect moment, not stutter and somehow convince Aela to agree to marry her.

"Do you understand this dress, Z?" Vale snapped. Instantly she regretted her words as Z's eyes flashed in the dangerous way that had become a defining point for Z. Vale felt small under the gaze, but Z didn't seem intent on holding it. The Assassin's gaze was softened slightly, understanding flooding through her eyes. It was only the look in Z's eyes that ever let Vale know what the assassin was feeling, and even then she knew Z could fake even the emotions in her eyes. It was what made her so effective, and dangerous.

"I do" Z replied with a steady voice. She leaned against the door frame, the shadows from the torch flickering across her. Vale was panicking, pacing back and forth in her quarters. Z found it all too familiar, the doubt and fear yet determination. She had grown fond of the elf, and intended to guide her however she could.

"I'm challenging her! That is not how to enter a marriage!" Vale sighed loudly as she flopped into her chair. She put her forehead into her hands as Z smiled subtly. It was only a slight curl of the corners of her mouth, and a sparkle in her eye and yet it was there. Whether it was forced or true was another question Vale didn't want to know the answer to. She could live in the illusion she understood the Assassin for a while longer. Z herself had not yet changed from her dark leather armor, she hardly ever did. Vale noticed how high strung Z was behind her calm persona. Maybe High Strung was the wrong choice of words, paranoid definitely was not.

"She loves you, Vale. She will see this as an attempt to appear the best you can. It is a romantic gesture, with a hint of strength. It will arouse Aela more than Nord attire ever could" Z smiled as Vale stumbled over the thought. She could almost believe the sincerity in Z's voice and expression.

"You're… You're serious?" Vale asked hesitantly, a small smile of hope on her face. Z smirked, her smile was somewhat wolfish in the torchlight, a mouth filled of shining white teeth only fainly obvious through the slither between her parted lips. It was no surprise; she was, after all, a Werewolf.

"Only the lack of any attire would impress her more. Although I doubt she would take much time to just sit and admire you" Z's grin was starting to unnerve Vale, but her jokes pushed the little Elf into utter panic.

"Are you ill? You're actually making jokes" Vale asked in an amused tone, swallowing the sense that something was up. For a month or two now Z had been acting somewhat strange. There were more tender moments between her and Farkas, she showed a softer side to herself and she ate a little more discreetly. Z seemed completely unphased by Vale's little insult, she simply shrugged.

"Morning sickness"

The look of shock on Vale's face was priceless.

….

Her palms were sweating as the festival continued. Whiterun was decorated especially for the Dragonborn, and many children ran around in iron armor helmets that Adrianne Avenicci, the Warmaiden Blacksmith had made. For some strange reason Iron Armor helms had become a symbol of the Dovahkiin,  
which irritated Vale beyond belief. The bright decorations and children with swords however seemed to lift her spirits. She watched the children play together in the streets, roaring like dragons and shouting in an effort to be the Dovahkiin they looked up to. Even Braith, who had a reputation as a bully, was playing sweetly with little Lars Battle-Born and Mila. The only child who wasn't being played with was a little blonde Imperial girl of about eight years old. Vale didn't have time to play, but she walked over to the child who she could see was starved and after a small moment smiled kindly.

"Take this and go live in the Bannered Mare for a while, Lucia" Vale said sweetly, handing a pouch of coins to the young girl. The Imperial child's face became so happy it made the world shine a little brighter. Tears gathered in her dark eyes as she gazed up at Vale, recognizing her as the Dragonborn almost immediately. The awe that flashed in her eyes left Vale feeling a little weak in the knees, and she knew she could quite easily cry. For a moment her heart wanted the girl as her own, and the words hung on the tip of her tongue. Then she remembered Aela, and how she intended to marry another woman. That was not the life for an Imperial Child who had already being raised a certain way. Vale kept her mouth shut and began to walk away before she was grabbed in a huge hug by the little girl.

"You're the best" the little girl with a reputation said into Vale's side as she held the lithe Elf. Vale's strength failed her for a moment as a tear trailed down her cheek. She wrapped her own arms around the little girl and returned the hug, smiling as she sniffed and gazed towards the table. Her eyes locked with Aela's, who was watching with a small smile of her own. Vale smiled as Lucia let her go and bolted towards the Bannered Mare for a warm bed to sleep in, and some food. Vale simply continued through to the training Yard of the Companions, which had become the dining room for the night. By the time Vale had reached Aela, the Nord's attention had turned to the leg of Goat she was digging into with the ferocity of her wolf form. Human teeth were inadequate, which left Aela snarling and muttering something about 'damned party' under her breath.

"Perhaps I can make it better" Vale whispered, leaning over Aela's shoulder as she wrapped her arms loosely around the Nord's neck. Her senses were on fire as Aela pressed her lips gently to Vale's chin, teasing the little Elf before whispering under her breath.

"Really?" The Nord demanded playfully. Vale smiled gently, drawing the amulet of Mara from Aela's clothing with a single finger. The Nord wore her regular armor to the festival, like many of the warriors had.

Her shoulders were covered by fur under carved metal; down her chest revealed more of her sunkissed skin, leather with beads and a metal necklace holding it together to save her modesty. The openings were perfectly positioned for teasing men that would have challenged her if she had simply shown her face. As it was, Vale was teased every time she gazed at the striking Nord. The old Nordic steel continued from Aela's belt down to midthigh in strips, old leather split down the sides of her legs. Her boots came up to her knees, metal padded down the front.

"An Amulet of Mara. You're interested in marriage then?" Vale whispered teasingly. She had known for some time that Aela had wanted to marry her, but neither had put such an obvious sign out. The game of who would break the ice first had been an interesting one for about a year now, be it their rough nights and tender mornings, or just the everyday little things that dropped several hints they belonged together.

"Ah. So you finally noticed" Aela commented, licking her lips as she let her gaze travel down Vale's neck to her breasts and then back again in a very indiscreet manner. Vale smirked; brushing one of her hands along Aela's armored shoulder. After a few years she knew how to undo every piece of Aela's armor in record time, and she planned to later that night. For now, she had a different goal.

"I noticed a while ago, but that's not what I asked" Vale wanted to laugh at the surprise in Aela's expression. The silver eyes accused her for a moment as Aela narrowed her eyes at the beautiful Elf. She couldn't lie, it was impossible to stay angry at Vale. The elf was the perfect mix of cute and beautiful, which only made Aela's body react on the extreme ends of her emotions when she was around the Elf. An extreme explosion of anger, or lust. Sometimes sadness, mostly happiness. She knew she wanted to marry the Elf, but she had wanted to be the one to approach Vale. In their relationship Aela was normally the stronger one, the leader in many ways. She would never harm the Elf or push her, but it was often Aela who had the courage to try and change things. Vale's sudden burst of courage had Aela a little speechless, and unbalanced. She decided after a moment that Vale being in control was just incredibly attractive.

"Won't lie, I am. And you?" Aela raised her eyes from the angelic yet thin lips to the jet black eyes. Vale's eyes always made Aela feel as if she could drown. The idea of drowning in her lover was incredibly deep and interment, which normally drove Aela away. Skjor had been a mistake, a pleasant one while it lasted but a mistake none the less. Vale felt nothing like a mistake, everything about the Elf felt right. Aela would never say perfect, because she knew it didn't exist, but Vale was the closest thing in all of Skyrim… No, all of Tamriel.

"I won't lie. I am" Vale spoke Aela's words back to her with a small smile. Vale's smile grew as she realised what had been said to her, as did Aela's when she realised what had happened. Both shared toothy grins and chuckled in awe and happiness. Aela completely abandoned the leg of goat as she turned in the chair to half face her beloved Vale.

"Then its settled. You and me" Aela leaned in closer for the kiss that both knew they wanted.

"Forever and after" Vale added gently before allowing Aela to press the kiss to her lips. Immediately every limb felt as if it had been electrocuted into a life of their own. The gentleness between them never vanished, even when Vale gathered a fistful of Aela's hair and pulled her a little closer. The world was their hunting ground when they were together. The disapproval of the world around them faded, and while they knew the world existed they could ignore it and be happy. They knew their mortal need for air would break them apart eventually, but they held together for as long as they could before parting and resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

Then the objections started.

**AN: I feel I owe an Explanation with why I took this down. I received several messages that people were confused with the order of my novels. I took Vale down to give more attention to Z, which is now complete.**

The order I wrote them is:  
Tai – Dawnguard storyline  
Z – Main Storyline  
Vale – Dragonborn Storyline  
Lineage – Dragonborn Storyline IN SKYRIM

**You may choose which order you would like to read them in.  
Remember to check out the playlist if you would like some music that I listened to when writing.**

**Reviews make my world go round guys, so don't be shy to lay into me or to say what you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Speak Now

Chapter 2 – Speak now

"She's an Elf! A damn wood gathering Elf!" Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak's voice bellowed across the tables, ruining the moment between Vale and her beloved Aela. The silver eyes of the Nord flashed in rage as Vale's ears twitched and her eyes dimmed into their sorrowful light. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes for a moment, forcing her to blink quickly. It was impossible to hide that from Aela, who curled her lips into a snarl and began to rise from her chair. Vale placed her hand on Aela's shoulder and pushed down, shaking her head to warn Aela against acting. The Nord gritted her teeth as she lowered back down into her seat. Vale could feel Aela's muscles tense beneath her hands, and again she had mixed feelings dancing between enjoying Aela's show of strength and restraining her animalistic lover from attacking the Jarls of Skyrim, who had gathered despite their conflicting beliefs to celebrate the Dovahkiin yet again.

"They are both women!" Jarl Igmund of Markarth stated loudly. The disgust in his voice was evident, which made Aela ball her hands into fists so tightly her nails dug into her palms, leaving little crescent moon marks in the callused flesh. The Nordic woman had faced Dragons, and many things she wished had been dragons. She was a werewolf, a member of the Circle of the Companions. Lover and betrothed to one of the three Dovahkiin, the most powerful and important beings in Skyrim. She was not about to sit there and listen to Jarls disapprove of her heart's desire; nobody was allowed to disapprove of Vale. Just as her behind left her seat however Vale's nimble hand was pushing down on her shoulder, insisting she remain seated. Her desire for battle and her love for Vale conflicted for a moment before she gazed into the black eyes of her Elf lover. Instantly she sat down, still nursing her rage within. She would do what Vale wanted because she loved the Elf, even if Vale was wrong about this.

"I had a dream this would happen. A beautiful Elf walked towards a Wolf, and the wolf turned into a strong Nord woman. The Elf bowed to the Nord, who laid claim to the Elf's heart as her own. A great darkness followed and I saw no more" Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone of Morthal said in a wise, aged voice. Her words were not lost upon everyone, who shot looks towards Aela and Vale as if they were a disease. Aela met the gazes with a raised chin and tight jaw, yet her hand wove its way to Vale's as she silently squeezed. They supported each other in silence. It was one thing nobody could take away from them beneath the table.

"It's an abomination against the Divines. Disgusting Elf! Two women should not lie together. How can they conceive children?" Skald the Elder, jarl of Dawnstar spoke loudly. Vale tightened her grip on Aela's hand and took a sharp breath in. The first direct comment of their union was disgusting. It cut her to the bone, and she bled from the wounds inflicted. Aela helplessly squeezed back in an attempt to ease Vale's pain, but the Nord knew she could not relieve it.

"Trust me, Jarl Skald, you don't want to know. I don't want to know what foul tricks the Elf played to gain such proud Nord stock to her bed" Ulfric commented in a low voice. Aela's lips curled back again as she went to stand, ready to challenge Ulfric to preserve Vale's honor. Vale felt her heart twinge in pain and her fists gather in anger as she held Aela down yet again. Every comment drained her will to restrain Aela from attacking those who commented against their wedlock.

"Who are we to judge the Dragonborn? The affairs of the heart are complex" Balgruuf, Jarl of Whiterun spoke in their defence. Aela and Vale both wanted to rush to his side to thank them as hope was reignited in their breasts, beating in time with their pounding hearts. The Jarl was Imperial, which made his words easier to believe. The Stormcloaks were set in their ways that Nords were supreme, especially Ulfric, leader of the rebellion.

"They are an abomination against nature! They cannot have children" Jarl Skald yelled again, slamming his wrinkly fist down on the table. The cheese leapt away from him as if it had a life of its own, but his leg of roast only shuddered on the plate. Elisif the Fair caught his mug, placing it gently on the table with the elegance of a Queen. The beautiful woman was the late wife of High King Torygg. The beautiful blonde widow carried herself like the Queen she was, and yet she did not hold a terrifying reign. Through the Rebellion of the Stormcloaks, and the threatening of the Thalmor she remained strong and loyal to her people. It was little wonder she was called Elisif the fair.

"There are many Orphans in Skyrim, or perhaps they wouldn't want children" Elisif pointed out in a gentle yet diplomatic tone of voice. Vale could see why the woman was so loved by her people as she opened her mouth, trying to calm the raging Jarls without giving up her own calm. Vale was startled to realise that Jarl Elisif the fair reminded her of Z.

"She has the support of the Dragonborn Tai, The Vanquisher and my court of Volkihar" Tai spoke up, voice bellowing as he stood up from his spot at the table. The plates around him leapt as he slammed his hands down on the table, glaring around the Jarls with glowing eyes. His paled skin seemed to shine like ivory in the torchlight, as did Serana's. The vampire couple had both stood to their feet and were glaring around the table. Serana crossed her arms across her chest as Tai straightened, stepping over the bench chair to walk into the open space, intent on proving his point. Serana didn't join him, Vale assumed she was allowing Tai to be the Dragonborn instead of her Husband. Both titles were equally as important.

"And she has _my_ support" Z appeared from her shadows like a dark avenger. The Jarls visibly paled when the assassin stood beside Tai. Vale knew many jarls were under her threats to behave themselves at this festival, but only viewing the faces of the most powerful beings in Skyrim paling in fear did Vale realise just how powerful Z was. The Nord was fearless as she gazed around the room, outweighing Tai's glowing gaze with her own frozen fire darkness. Her midnight eyes seemed to become portals to the void, causing the Jarls to cower away.

"Z. You can't expect…" Jarl Balgruuf began.

"I do" Z cut him off in a cold, emotionless tone that chilled Vale to the bone. The Elf's ears twitched when she felt Aela shudder as well. It surprised her when Aela shuddered at the assassin. Somehow, the two women had developed a strange friendship almost instantly, which almost made Vale a little jealous. The two strong Nord women had fought together, hunted together and killed together. Their systematic elimination of the Silver Hand had also brought them closer.

"But she's an el…" Ulfric spoke, only to be cut off by Z.

"By Sithis! I don't want to hear it!" Z snarled, losing some of her cold control in that moment. Everybody in the room flinched at the explosive sound of Z's anger breaking into a single snap. It was as if a whip crack had split the air, and the cold of Skyrim had grown cooler still. Z's dark eyes were alight with rage, which began to hedge on insanity. Nobody dared say a word as Z calmed down, and many returned to picking at the meals set before them. Eventually Z cleared her throat, brushed a single out of place lock of hair from her eyes and regained her control long enough to sound civil as she spoke.

"On behalf of the three Dovahkiin, enjoy the feast"

….

Vale stumbled down the street nervously. The towns she had visited were so small, not like the city. The city of Whiterun was bright, open and packed. She felt trapped, and now she was backed behind the Halls of Jorrvaskr in an archery area. She could smell the stench of booze and stale sweat accompanying six brutish Imperial soldiers stalking her. She recognised them from the Bannered Mare. It was a drink with the Companions among the locals instead of in their cold halls. She had been foolish enough to stay behind later, speaking with some pretty Nord traveller on Archery. Aela had been jealous but then again Aela was quite possessive over her, just as she was over Aela.

She turned to the men, struggling to try and unleash a shout from her suddenly dry throat but not a sound escaped her. She winced as she tasted the booze she had drunk with her fiery red head goddess; obvious shouting and alcohol did not mix well. They were in mixed armor. One was in solid steel while most were in studded leather. Either way it did not bode well for Vale.

"Look here boys" one leered, gripping her arms and pushing her forwards. Instead of releasing Vale however he held her arms behind her, bending her shoulders back uncomfortably. A second man walked to her and sliced her clothing open, the blade teasing her skin in a scratch that did not break the skin but left a sting. Appreciative hoots and whistles came from the other men as they gathered closer. Vale had no hope, not many were around at this time and no one would help an elf.

"Oh we've lucked out with this one" A second leered, pulling her clothes open and stepping to the side. Vale winced as her naked flesh was brushed by the brutes fingers. Then his hands rubbed over her, squeezing her breasts roughly with one hand as he yanked at his belt with the other. He was pushed aside by another.

"Me first. You'll all get a turn" the man grunted as he threw several harsh punches into Vale's side. She felt the man behind her free one of his hands from her arm and cover her mouth, but the way he changed his grip forced her chest out further into the groping man's hands. She realised how much trouble she was in at this point. She was alone, trapped with six horny men who all wanted a piece of her whether she gave it willingly or not.

"What's the matter Elf, don't you like the sticks?" one man taunted as she struggled, she was not about to go down without a fight. The men's hands were rough, as was the way they handled her. They were not Aela. While Aela had the hands of a warrior, she had the gentleness of a healer. The Nord could be rough, but she never lost the tenderness she possessed beneath it all. It was part of the reason Vale loved her so much.

"Funny. I though tree huggers like Wood Elves actually loved sticks" another man commented with a gesture to his groin. Vale gagged into the dirty hand covering her mouth. She never thought much of men who would attack women, but these men were especially pigs. Even Vilkas had more manners when he was drunk, and that was saying something.

"Eh now, isn't this that Wood gathering Elf whore that's marrying a Nord?" Vale heard one man whisper to another. She saw the shock flood the other man's features before another sneering face blocked her view. She clearly saw his stained, cracked teeth although she couldn't remember any other features in her panic. She realised these men were not only racist and evil, but desperate as well.

"We saw you, with that woman. I bet you hold the door open for her as you part your legs" the man sneered, giving one of her breasts a rough squeeze that made her whimper to prove his point. The others chuckled softly. Vale hated herself for seeming so weak, but she couldn't help it. She was terrified. She knew she was not good in close quarter combat, that her shouts were her only defence. Without her shouts she was just another Elf to be preyed upon by the scummiest men and soldiers in Whiterun, which she realised too late. She cursed herself for drinking so much.

"A full time working elf whore" another teased. She struggled as the man shifted his grip on her to flatten her on the ground with her arms held above her head. The groping man had not neglected as a rough hand tried to push between her thighs. Vale clamped them shut and struggled even harder to escape the men holding her. She had come unarmed, now she felt foolish. Again she found herself cursing her alcohol intake, and the pretty traveller she was quite sure had been hitting on her now.

A second pair of hands pulled at her ankle, finally granting her attacker's hand a clean shot. Panic flooded Vale as she struggled, trying to find a way free of this situation. These men were strong and had planned on how to keep her down to utter perfection. She managed to clamp her legs shut again, annoying her captors as one slapped her across the face. She could not retreat from the blow, or move with it to ease the pain. These men knew how to torture Vale realised as she forced herself limp for a few moments, her captors relaxed ever so slightly. They were not expecting Vale to pull her head back and twist, trying to get a scream out. The metallic taste of blood and the grit of dirt on her tongue rewarded her as she bit down hard on the man's hand, swallowing the blood to try and moisten her throat to master one desperate cry.

"Aela!"

She was kicked again, one of her legs pulled forcibly away from the other as the man settled his knee between them, chuckling at his worn out prize. His blood sprayed across her bare belly as a female hand holding a dagger tore his throat apart with years of experience. Vale didn't want to owe Z another debt; it was almost worse than what the men had planned for her. She sniffed the air however; it was not Z, not alone. She raised her head to see Aela crouching before her with a dagger drawn.

"Come on you bastards, I want to kill you" Aela growled in a tone so blood crazed even Vale flinched. She snarled as fierce as the wolf inside her as she bore her teeth at the cowering men. She reached down and pulled Vale to her feet without looking, her strong arm tensed in both threat and security depending on the viewing party. Vale could only stare.

When she had needed her most Aela had come to her rescue.

"Vale! Are you alright? Did those bastards touch you?" Aela's voice was panicked as she turned to hold Vale in her strong arms. Like a personal Divine, Aela held Vale on her feet as a panicked hand ran along her body, searching for the injuries Vale knew would soon show. The Elf nodded to her betrothed, lowering her gaze slightly. She almost smiled when she felt Aela's curled finger beneath her chin, pulling it up so their gazes met. The harshness and strength of Aela blended with Vale's softness and vulnerability, making the Elf feel strong and brave. The feeling of Aela's armor against her bare flesh was cold and hard, yet it only made her feel reassured by Aela. It was then Aela noticed Vale was in a lot of pain. The Elf whimpered when Aela's hand found her wounded side. Much like in her wolf form, Vale nuzzled into Aela's neck as she whined like a pup. Aela let a low growl loose when she realised what had happened to Vale, but did nothing more as she felt the Elf in her arms fading.

Right now Vale mattered more than revenge.

…

Two months later the Temple of Riften was alive with their wedding guests. Aela and Vale had both wanted a subtle wedding among their family and friends, like Tai and Serana, who's wedding they had attended a short time ago. Unfortunately, the half of Skyrim that knew wanted a public affair; the other half that had found out wanted a public hanging. Their wedding, and the conflicting views had become the talk of Skyrim. The weight of others opinions sat heavily on both Vale and Aela's shoulders, yet they carried each other through it and eventually made it to their fateful day. The streets were bright and airy for a change, and flowers lined the way that Vale and Aela would walk. They had agreed to be led blindfolded by someone trusted to the temple, where they would remove their blindfolds and see each other in a new light. It was a minor tradition of hunting for Aela's family, so Vale had inducted it into their wedding plan. They had also agreed that Aela could wear her armor, which suited the Nord Werewolf just fine. She hat little clue what Vale was wearing, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The moment was what mattered most to Aela, and the commitment they were about to make to one another. It left the Nord fumbling with the buckles on her polished armor, and cursing weakly as she continued to drop her weapons. Eventually however she defeated her nerves and exited the room with a sigh. Today was the day.

The Redguard warrior, Sadean stepped towards Aela as she exited her room in the Bee and Barb. Aela had to admit, the aging Warrior still looked quite attractive, despite his obvious age of his mid-forties.

His brow was low yet his eyebrows were neat, giving him a younger appearance. His eyes were small and dark brown, glowing with wisdom and pain. He had struggled to earn what little he had, which gave him the warriors aura that earned him respect. His nose was large, yet somehow it suited his face perfectly. His jaw was angled and his chin sharp and long, yet a neat beard concealed this rather well, giving him a more aged yet softer appearance. His brownish black hair was shining, with subtle grey tones through his beard. His skin was a soft shade of chocolate, which shone with health, only making him appear younger again. His body was a toned warrior's body, with the broad shoulders of a man experienced in heavy armor. In the typical garb of a Redguard however he looked a little leaner, fluid like a warrior's body should be yet toned and enduring of the abuse his body would be put through in battle.

"Come Nord, your Bride will not wait forever" Sadean's gruff voice rumbled. Aela wished she could twitch her ears like Vale, just to ensure she had heard him right. Vale had struck her as a very patient woman, providing there was an obvious path set before her. The unknown annoyed Vale, but Aela had rarely seen Vale act impatient. Instantly her instincts kicked into a strange sense of jealousy as she looked at the Redguard before her.

"How do you know Vale?" Aela demanded just a little more roughly than she had intended to. Questions swum in her mind, as well as fury and panic. What if this man was not the man who was to lead her, but an assassin? He wouldn't be one of Z's, even Farkas knew that. After a few moments she realised the assassin wouldn't be for her, but for Vale. Instantly her protective nature flared and her hands tensed.

"I was injured and lost in the snow, Vale found me with her Greybeard Masters. She and I studied together, although she was drastically better than I was" The Redguard answered. He did not allow a single moment to go to waste as he gathered the silk blindfold from his belt and held it up to Aela, allowing her to see exactly what he was holding.

"You have my brides nature incredibly wrong" Aela stated bluntly, crossing her arms defiantly. While the Redguard's story matched ones she had heard from her Elven bride, she did not quite believe this man before her. He was a soldier, a brute, how could he also be a scholar? If she offended the Redguard he didn't show it, in fact he laughed loudly at Aela.

"When I met her she was only a hundred, still impatient to see and save the world, just like those who could shout in ancient times. She had changed since meeting you, and coming face to face with a stronger Dovahkiin. The experiences have matured her" Sadean's voice held a certain pride which shook Aela for a moment. She realised she was standing in the presence of someone who had seen Vale as a teenager for all intents and purposes. It scared and humbled the Nord, who decided to trust the Redguard.

"Only one hundred?" Aela asked teasingly, smirking as the Redguard raised the beautiful, soft cloth to her eyes. Her world went black as she closed her eyes, feeling the smooth material across her eyelids. Sadean chuckled loudly, but no more words left his lips as he took Aela's hand and pulled gently. The Nord took another blind step after the Redguard, trusting he would lead her to her new life.

…

Vale could feel the wooden floor beneath her feet, just as she could smell the flowers and sweat of the warriors gathered to celebrate. She could smell the fine purfume of the female Jarls attending, as well as hear their quiet chatter. She could hear Laila Law-Giver, Jarl of Riften objecting quietly to her guard, who was smart enough to remain silent. Vale could smell the rusty armor and the armor polish of the armored men and women in the temple, which strangely made her relax a little. It reminded her of her home, and of Aela. Again her thoughts tried to vision Aela in a dress, or shining armor, neither was quite right in Vale's mind. She wanted to have her blindfold removed to see Aela in her Ancient Nord Armor, standing tall and beautiful as she always did when she was proud or happy. She knew that Aela would most likely have her haunting pride showing for the wedding, which made Vale more than a little weak in the knees.

"Ah, here comes the Proud Bride to be now" Maramal, the Redguard priest of Mara announced with a happy tone to his voice. Vale felt the cloth around her eyes begin to be undone from behind as she stood a little straighter, hands trembling and ears twitching. The cloth fell away from her eyes quickly, revealing Aela being led by her friend. The Redguard smiled as he stepped to the side slightly, giving Vale a clearer view of her woman in her polished armor. The armor was unnaturally bright yet it did not shine, it was elegantly Aela at her finest. The torn leather and material had been replaced by the finest leather and dragonscales money could buy. Vale's jaw hung open as Aela was brought to stop before her, standing there looking like a hero from Vale's childhood dreams. Vale smiled as she took Aela's hands gently, watching the Nord's facial muscles twitching as she tried to resist the smile fighting to break free on her face.

Aela felt herself stop, then she felt the nimble hands between hers. The smile that was trying to erupt over her face was difficult to fight, but somehow she managed to only smile subtly. It was when the blind fold was removed from her eyes and she saw her bride however that she lost her fight. The biggest smile she had ever smiled erupted across her face as her eyes widened, trailing down from the white gold metal leaf headband, down the free flowing, glowing blonde hair to the beautiful skin. The white dress had a perfect V that revealed some of Vale's clevage in a tasteful manner, with the white gold design wrapping around her torso like vines. This continued until it reached her hip, where the dress fell freely. Her slender yet toned legs were also wrapped from bellow the knee to her ankle in the white gold vines, which caught the light and shone like a Divine. For all intents and purposes Aela believed Vale was a divine. She was flawless.

"You look amazing" Aela whispered, feeling the heat just beneath her skin. She wasn't sure if she was blushing or not, but she was aware of the slight tremmor when she saw Vale's radient smile. Aela would have cursed herself for acting like a lovesick maiden if it hadn't been for Vale's gleeful and somewhat relieved expression.

"And you look heoric" Vale whispered, her tone and gaze worshipping the Nord before her. The petite Elf's eyes brushed down over the exposed skin of Aela, reaqquainting herself with the familiar sight. Her eyes then roamed up from the bare skin, over the polished armor to the silver orbs that were Aela's magnificant eyes.

"We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bare witness to two souls united in eternal companionship. May they journey together in this life, and the next, in prosperity and povity, and in joy and in hardship. Do you agree to be bound in love, now and forever?" Maramal gave his speech perfectly, hitting the high dramatics and loving undertones with the well practiced voice of a true priest. His gaze was directed to Aela, who stood tall with a small smile on her face. Her eyes met Vale's and every doubt vanished.

"I do. Now and forever" she said in a loving yet proud tone. She stood a little taller and puffed her chest out slightly as Vale slid a white gold band onto her finger, with a wolf head design. It was so perfect that Aela was forced to fight back a few tears of joy. She never expected to be married, especially to a woman, but she knew in that single moment as the cool metal slid over her warm skin that she couldn't be happier.

"I do. Now and forever" Vale spoke in a much softer tone, smiling at Aela with all her love. She herself felt flushed as Aela took her hand and slid the matching ring over her finger. Vale couldn't contain her happy gasp as Aela leaned a little closer and placed a kiss to her forehead, ignoring the complantive looks of some of the attending guests. Nothing could ruin the high they both felt as they gazed into one anothers eyes.

"Under the athority of Mara, the Divine of love, I declare this couple… to be wed" Maramal barely got the word out before the temple doors were kicked open, and a group of masked, robed beings walked in. Vale shuddered as she saw them, noticing what their masks were made of. Dragonbone.

"Theres the false Dragonborn!" A Dark Elf male cried, drawing his sword and pointing towards Vale. The other robed men drew their own weapons and split up, iscolating Tai and Serana from Vale's side as the hoard progressed towards her. Aela's hand was rough around her arm as she pushed the Elf behind her, knowing Vale had been drinking recently in some tradition known as a hen's party. Two months ago they had learned that alchohol rendered Vale's ability to shout useless, which was suprising considering Tai could shout while he was drunk. As expected, nobody knew about Z.

"Serana. Its your show" Tai said calmly, stepping back as his wife summoned the magic to her hands. Despite being in their royal armor neither had brought weapons. Vale barely had time to notice Serana's teasing reply before she head the sound of steel on steel.

Aela charged forwards, throwing her shoulder into the chest of one of the attackers, mid motion she managed to snatch his weapon from hand. While many would hesitate, Aela did not, she simply drove the blade up through her attackers chest then yanked backwards, sending a spray of blood across the Jarls as she spun and beheaded a second warrior. Her movements were fueled by the coming full moon, Vale could feel her mate's anger and hunger growing as she continued to gash through the enemies that came for Vale. The Elf winced as an ice spike whistled past her face to strike one of the robed men that Aela had missed in her flurry. It was then she noticed Jarl Balgruuf's housecarl, Irileth, nursing her gashed arm. Vale rushed to the Elf's side as another armored man defended the housecarl and her Jarl. With a simple healing spell in hand Vale knelt beside the Elf, placing her hand over the large gash.

"Let em heal this" Vale said quickly as the Elf flinched and tugged away in alarm. She hadn't even seen the Wood Elf come up to her side. The Dark Elf gave Vale a nod as she continued to allow the magic to flow. Despite herself, Vale found hersef searching the battle desperately for Aela. She was worried for her wife. Her wife, it felt odd to finally say and yet she wouldn't trade it for anything. She smiled, despite the chaos for a split second, feeling the emotional warmth spreading through her body at the very thought of her wife. The battle was almost won, she could tell by how the sounds grew softer, and the sound of heavy breathing replaced the sound of weapons clashing. She saw Farkas cut one of the men in half with a large swing of his blade, but that startled her… Where was Z.

"Speak now" Z's voice was a clap of thunder through the temple. Blood coated down her near undressed body, running down the remains of her dress and dripping to the ground beneath her feet. Her torso was bare, save her undergarments. Crimson rivers ran down the firm lines of her muscles, mixing with her pale skin to make a war-torn canvas of perfection. The dagger in Z's hand looked like it had been crated to be there, held so perfectly. The blade rested against the throat of a Cultist she had grabbed, the one everyone assumed was a leader. The dark elf was trembling and preying under his breath for his life, yet Z was cold to his cries. Her midnight fire gaze swept across the room as she held the elf a little tighter. She pulled the dagger against the Dark Elf's skin, just firmly enough to cause a small trickle of blood appear. She never went further, pausing at the right time to earn a terrified yelp from the captured Elf. Every Jarl and noble in the room winced as they saw the small trickle of blood and heard his yelp. Eyes trailed from the blood against the greenish grey skin, up the small red trail and over the Ebony blade, up over Z's knuckles and up a pale, blood covered chest. Over dark painted lips to the midnight blue frozen fire orbs that were Z's eyes. Vale realised in a second what Z was doing as she held every man and woman's gaze in the destroyed temple. She was making a point. Her point was about their complaints about Vale and Aela's union. She never spoke a word against the men who objected, or the women who considered them disgusting. Z simply straightened her back and slashed, sending a spray of blood across the white dresses of the noble women. Their screams filled the temple for a moment as Z held the Elf's head by the hair. The body fell to the ground away from her as she kept the head raised, the Dark Elf's face twisted in pain and agony. She threw the head to the ground at the feet of the Jarl of Riften's feet, earning another woman's yelp. Z almost smirked at this, but instead she spoke in a cold voice, nailing the coffin shut on every soul who would speak against the wedding.

"Or forever hold your peace"


	3. Chapter 3 - Forever Hold The Peace

Chapter 3 – Forever Hold The Peace

"Search the bodies" Z's voice was cold and crystal clear in its rage. Vale shuddered as she saw the darkness in Z's eyes as the Nord gazed around the room. The moment she laid eyes on Farkas she almost ran to his arms. Vale's heart warmed as she saw Z lean into Farkas' protective arms, taking shelter and giving shelter at the same time within the large Nord's embrace. Vale could see the tenderness between the expecting couple as Farkas pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes darted to Tai and Serana, which drew a smile from her. Tai had one arm around Serana as he cupped her cheek, allowing his worried gaze to run all down her face in a search for injuries.

"I want to know what bastards just tried to kill my wife" Aela's voice was shaking with fury as she strode around the room. Vale's body gave a happy tremble at Aela's words. My wife. It wasn't the perfect way to hear the words first uttered by her Nord protector, and it most certainly wasn't expected. Still, the words felt amazing to hear. Vale sighed softly as she came to Aela's side, wrapping a shy arm around her wife's waist. Everything was forgotten as Aela turned and wrapped her arms around the lean Elf. Vale again shivered happily, as Aela's lips met hers in a soft yet soundly passionate kiss. Vale was acutely aware of Aela's arm around her waist, holding their bodies together with a gentle force. She also felt Aela's hand on the back of her neck, fingers lacing into the threads of her hair. When the kiss was broken Aela rested her forehead to Vale's, taking a deep breath before opening her furious silver eyes. The intensity of emotions behind their silver colouring made Vale shudder again, in fear and joy alike. She feared for those who would meet Aela's wrath at the attack.

"You may desire to read this" Brand's voice came from the body of the leader, who Z had killed rather mercilessly in a grand show. Aela blinked in alarm for a moment before she suddenly remembered someone had also guided Vale to the alter; she assumed Brand had been the person to do so. The Dark Elf stood tall, with his thin yet breathtaking Dark Elf Wife, Brelyna Maryon, standing beside him. She wore her mages hood, but her pointed chin and steadily widening jaw were obvious, along with her aquiline nose and ridged brow. Soft red eyes also peered out from beneath her typical dark Elf brow, which seemed to tame the harshness of Brand.

His brow was strong and low, hanging over the typically red, slit like eyes. His bluish grey skin contrasted well with the two half circles painted on his face, which hid the harshness of his cheekbones. His hood hid his hair and ears, but not his pointed chin with a stripe of dirty rose blonde hair. The hair colour did not go as well with his skin as his eyes did, but no one dared comment.

"Hand it over, Elf" Tai growled, snatching the small square of paper from the Dark Elf's hand before Brand could even retort. A look of sorrow passed across the Dark Elf's face, but he said absolutely nothing. The two had started on a good yet cautious foot at Dawnguard; however when Brand had been manipulated into aiding Harken kidnap Serana Tai had sworn to never forgive him. The Nord stuck true to his word; even after another year had passed he still refused to forgive the Dark Elf his crimes that had nearly doomed the world to eternal darkness without the sun. All watched Tai's face pale before he wordlessly handed the parchment to Z, who only gazed at it with interest. Eventually she passed it to Vale, who felt her blood run cold at the words written there.

_Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Vale before she reaches Solstheim.  
Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased._

"Good. Now I know who to kill" Aela's angry voice broke Vale from cold fear. She knew who Miraak was, and it chilled her to the bone. She was trembling violently as she felt her knees begin to buckle. Her chest tightened in fear as she took a hesitant gulp. What if they sent people again? What if they sent someone after Z, who was pregnant? Or worse, what if they sent people after Aela? She felt the air grow cooler against her skin as she broke into a nervous sweat. She was aware of the worried gazes sent her way, as well as the sympathetic one from Z. The Nordic Assassin had slain Paarthurnax, Vale's teacher and the master of the Greybeards. It so happened Paarthurnax had been a dragon, which meant Z absorbed his soul and knowledge. Surely she knew who Miraak was.

"Aela…" Vale began. Aela froze the moment she heard Vale's tone. It warned her of the horrors behind her words, and the unlikely hood she could kill the enemy. The wolf within her raged beneath her skin as she felt Vale's cowering in fear. Aela had always been the alpha wolf of their relationship, despite Vale's wolf being male. She instinctively wrapped her arm around Vale again, pulling the Elf into her embrace in an effort to erase her fears. Aela's breath caught in her throat as Vale buried her face in the crook of her neck. The warm against her neck was somewhat distracting, but her eyes turned to Z. She saw worry in the assassins eyes and felt her stomach drop. Z rarely worried about the enemy, but when she did it was normally bad.

"Who is Miraak?" Tai questioned before Aela could. Serana was holding his hand firmly as Z turned her eyes to him for a moment, and then returned them to Vale. Eventually she darted her eyes between the two Dovahkiin, trying to capture both their reactions at the same time. Vale could see the thoughts ticking through Z's head, ruling and dominating the small patch of darkness that was her mind as she contemplated how best to answer the question. Eventually she found the bluntest, truest words she could speak.

"The first Dragonborn"

….

Vale gasped as she woke up from another nightmare. Her body trembled as she was sure she felt Aela's blood over her hands, soaking her dress with blood. Warm and sticky against her skin as it dug into her own wounds, which in a sense of twisted romance meant that her and Aela's lives wove together through a blood bond. She was positive her stomach was ripped apart and she would feel the agony again at any second. She believed with her whole being that she could reach down and hold the wounds together before she screamed for help. She franticly reached for her stomach, and then sighed in relief as she finally reassured herself she had woken from her nightmare, and it was in fact just a dream. Her hands discovered the smooth planes of her bare skin and her tempting muscles tensing beneath soft, tanned skin. She closed her eyes for a moment as she let her head fall back, turning her fine nose up to the roof as she took a gulp of air in and tried to still her beating heart. She couldn't control her shaking as she let her head fall forwards until her chin rested on her chest. She hadn't wanted to wake Aela up, but the moment she felt a gentle arm tighten around her waist she knew she had woken her soul mate up. With a sigh, she allowed her body to fall backwards into the bed, where her head hit down in her pillow. It was bliss to be lying back in the soft furs. Although they were only skinned bears, they felt how every child imagined the soft, fluffy clouds would to lay in. Vale almost laughed at her imagination. She was over one hundred years old and yet she thought of clouds as pillows.

"Couldn't sleep?" Aela's voice was remarkably soft and tender, something the blunt Nord saved for Vale when they were alone. Vale closed her eyes for a moment, feeling tears streaming from the corner of her eyes. The warm trailed tickled, making her wish to flick them aside with a hand and yet she let them run to her temples and further down. She did not cry from her nightmare, rather from being so tired. She was tired of sitting and waiting to be hunted down by the cultist. Sick and tired of putting her wife at risk daily for something that should not have been. Sometimes, Vale wished she had never left the Greybeards. Life had been simple there. Simple and boring, she realised a moment later. Now, she was plagued by nightmares as she waited to be hunted down like an Animal. She was a Werewolf, yet she sat around like a deer waiting for the arrow to pierce its heart.

"No, nightmares. I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry" Vale whispered, taking a deep breath before she dared to sneak a peek at Aela's face. The Nords eyes were tired and dull, yet they shone with unconditional love. A side effect of Werewolf mates being bound together was the fact that they shared sleeping patterns. It was near impossible for them to sleep, especially when one was troubled. Vale had basically kept her wife up for a week now, which showed in the beautiful woman's eyes. Vale felt a warm, strong hand slide up from her waist to cup her cheek, and felt the rough pad of Aela's thumb brush at the tear lines gently. Even with all her strength, Aela was a woman beneath it all and she possessed such softness it took Vale's breath away. The Elf couldn't help but lean into the hand as Aela continued to rub her thumb softly along Vale's cheek in a loving gesture.

"No, don't be sorry" Aela whispered, leaning forwards to press her lips gently against Vale's forehead. The Elf closed her eyes as she felt Aela's lips against her skin, and the tingling that seemed to follow such a gesture. For a second, Vale forgot her troubles and drowned in the love that Aela offered her. A small whimper escaped her wolf at the gesture, and she felt the lips on her forehead curl into a smile as the experienced huntress leaned back. If affairs of the heart were prey then Vale was definitely the fattest deer on the planes of Whiterun, and Aela had shot her down with a single arrow.

"I'm just so tired of hiding" Vale confessed in a whisper as she sat up. She twisted her body so her back was to Aela as she hung her legs out over the side of her bed. The cold air bit at her naked flesh, seeming to freeze a few layers of skin in the process. Vale stared down at her fine feet, callused at the bottom from walking barefoot for so long. She could see her skin turning into what many would call a shade of blue on pale skin. She felt and heard the bed and sheets move as Aela sat up and wrapped herself around Vale. The Elf rubbed Aela's leg on impulse, following the muscles up the back of her leg without even looking. She knew every line of her wife, and yet she never wanted to stop exploring. Aela leaned on her hand, placing her chin on Vale's other shoulder. The Elf felt protected with Aela's chin on one side, and her thighs on the other and she relaxed a little more into Aela's softly exploring hand.

"Then we should hunt them instead" Aela stated in a firm whisper. It was the early hours of the morning, before the sun dared rise in the vast skies. The snoring of the other Companions could be heard through the walls, especially to the Werewolf couple with their enhanced hearing. Vale smiled at Aela's words, she had predicted the Huntress would say this the moment she had woken. To say she was happy to correctly judge her wife was an understatement, she was ecstatic. Somebody else shared her views, although Aela had much more courage to follow through with it than Vale herself did. Aela allowed her hand to roam from Vale's shoulder, up the column of her neck to her pointed ear. The Nord absently tucked a lock of golden hair behind the pointed ear. After a moment she gathered Vale's hair and moved the mane aside to reveal the side of the Elf's neck closest to her lips. She pressed a soft kiss to her neck, gazing calmly at her wife. She had seen Vale being wound up, and she knew the Elf had finally snapped. She didn't know how she could help Vale, other than hunting down the threat and eradicating it before it harmed her wife again. She would do it alone, if she didn't suspect a Dragonborn would be needed. With Z pregnant and Tai managing the Vampires, that only left little Vale.

"I want to. I am a Werewolf, a Companion and One of the Three Dovahkiin! I married you despite the disapproval we faced and still face. I don't want to cower in the halls while we wait to be attacked again. I want to end it, and I want to end it quickly" Vale growled softly, showing the fire many thought she was lacking. Aela smiled as she rested her chin against Vale's shoulder again. She knew her wife possessed the fire and the power to save Tamriel like the other Dovahkiin had, she just needed a push. Aela loathed to put Vale in danger, yet she respected the hunt and she knew that her wife had to do this. She also knew that she could be by Vale's side every step of the way.

"Then let's go. I will hunt with you, now and forever" Aela spoke a little louder, allowing her dedication to shine in her words. Vale smiled as she stood up, taking several strides forwards as she walked towards the chest that contained one of her armor sets. Aela took the time to admire her wife's backside, to memorise the curve into the slender yet muscular legs. She was about to begin her memorizing on other parts when Vale stood up and turned to Aela, holding the Nords Armor out to her. The Elf did her best to ignore Aela's nakedness, yet she knew when the blush reached the tips of her ears that she had failed. The Nord said nothing; instead, she stood up and accepted the armor, then placed it on the bed.

Vale turned to her own armor and quickly pulled her underwear on. She began to notice the cold as she reached for the lower part of her armor, and quickly belted the rabbit skin stud skirt and the leggings into place. She then reached for her leather vest. She was doing it up when soft hands wrapped around her shoulders and turned her around to face the body they belonged to. Aela's hands silently replaced hers on the string, and the Nord began doing her vest up against every instinct to tear it off. Her hands never shook as she lingered dangerously close to Vale's breasts. She almost smiled at her sudden line of thought. Vale was often considered the child of the Companions, yet she had seen more winters than any living within the halls. The greyest hair in Whiterun could not compete with Vale's years, yet the Elf appeared barely more than a teenager. Vale was also powerful, as powerful as she was wise. While Vale did not possessed the power in close combat she was remarkable with a bow, and Aela knew that she had married the best shot in Skyrim. She longed for Vale to be recognised for more than her childish looks and knowledge as a Dovahkiin, and she intended to grant the Elf's secret wish to be a hero once and for all, even at the cost of her own life.

"We should hurry. The others will wake soon" Aela declared as she finished tying the leather. Vale nodded as she lifted her bow and quiver, along with a large coin purse she hid on her person. Aela and Vale opened the door to their chambers, wincing as it creaked. They knew they could not say goodbye to their family, so as silently as they could they continued down the halls and up the stairs into the main hall.

They had to go save Tamriel… again.

….

"And where do you think you are going?" The voice called to them as they reached the gates. Aela's hand shot to her dagger as Vale flinched and leapt around to face the man. Sadean had to resist the urge to smile as he walked forwards, keeping his large arms by his sides, and his hands on his swords as he stepped into the torchlight. His beard was tinged with grey years in advance, which gave him the wise, disapproving look. His eyes were slightly narrowed, giving his gaze a weight that even Aela felt. She scratched her left forearm, finding comfort in the feeling of her nails brushing across her skin. Somehow, she remained quiet as Vale opened her mouth to speak, although she silently wished that Vale would remain silent. Several sounds escaped the lithe Elf as she attempted to speak, attempted to formulate a convincing lie. Aela knew they could no longer sell the lie of hunting, even as ill equipped as they were. She was suddenly regretting running away with her wife like timid children, although deep down she knew there was no other way.

"Because it looks to me like you are sneaking out of the city against Z's orders to go confront the First Dragonborn" Sadean continued, gazing calmly at Aela and Vale. The women looked at each other for a moment, silently communicating. Sadean had the urge to have his weapons drawn, in case either or both of the Werewolves attacked. Instead, he kept his hands resting on them calmly as he waited to see how the women would react, be it hostile or submissive. He honestly had no idea how they would react. He had watched the days break Vale and watched her wife become more and more protective over the little Elf. The Huntress and her Elf had fed each other's nerves, and now it was obvious they could reach breaking point at any second.

"Z didn't order us _not _to go" Vale defended herself and her beautiful wife. Aela turned her silver orbs to her wife in disbelief, contained behind a somewhat incredulous expression. She gazed at her wife for a moment, unable to say anything. She hadn't expected Vale to actually admit without saying a word of a confession that they were running away. Sadean crossed his arms over his chest, which was larger than it appeared. His dark eyes shone in amusement, although his facial expression mirrored Aela's. The Elf gazed around at them; eyes narrowed as if she could peer through their skin and see the answer to her unspoken questions in their eyes.

"What?" she demanded. Aela and Sadean both shook their heads.

"Well, if you're running away at least be better equipped" Sadean commented in a strange tone that made Aela narrow her eyes at him, and Vale's jaw fall open. Aela's fury and Vale's shock seemed to counter each other, which prevented the situation blowing up. Sadean silently walked towards the gate, half expecting Aela to plant her dagger between his shoulder blades. He knew he hadn't made himself clear, but he couldn't help but let them wonder just a little while longer. He was growing older by the hour, and he knew he had to enjoy his little moments where he could. He sometimes wondered whether or not he would ever have children, but he shook the thought aside as his hand touched on the wooden gate. Vale was like a daughter to him, despite the fact she was much older, and he wasn't about to let her wonder into danger without him by her side to protect her when Aela couldn't.

"You mean..?" Vale began, seeming to snap out of her shock in an instant. The little Elf's ears twitched with excitement as Sadean nodded.

"The cart is already packed. We leave whenever you are ready, Dragonborn"


	4. Chapter 4 - Arrival

Chapter 4 – Arrival

"Coming about!" the sailors voice cracked through the air like a whip. Six gruff men nodded and began to work around the ship, grabbing several ropes and moving in ways Aela couldn't begin to understand. She was leaning over the rail of the ship, on her knees as she tried to stop her stomach from flipping. She had tried everything the sailors had suggested, from eating raw squid to eating ash but all that had happened is her uneasy stomach had turned into the stomachache of death. Aela always prided herself on having an iron stomach. She was able to handle more ale than the men without spewing; she could eat rotten prey in human form and never even notice the sickness Farkas seemed to have. Heck, she had bitten Frostbite spiders, and eaten Falmer and hadn't even had gas. Now on the ship, across the waters she had never felt so sick in her life. The smell of salt was enough to make her nose crease in disgust.

"It'll be over soon, Aela," Vale cooed as she held the Nord's hair away from her face. Aela practically glared at her wife; although her paler than usual skin tone and quivering lips gave away just how crap she was feeling. For the past hour she had been vomiting over the rails, with Vale sitting there and holding her hair out of her face. The Wood Elf did not seem disheartened by being wrong for the past hour; if anything, she seemed more determined to be right. The Elf's cheery mood matched the skies, which were blue with wisps of cloud that were illuminated by the sun to appear golden. The water was dark, a contrast against the ash like sands on the shores of the island. Two stone walls greeted them, with a large gap over the water so ships could come and go. To Aela, the sight of land was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was so excited to see land that she did not predict another lurch of the boat, which made her feel queasy.

"See Aela, everything will be alright" Vale said in a sweet, encouraging voice. Again, Aela shot her wife a disbelieving look. They were on a boat, in water, floating. They were on a boat made of timber with sides they could fall over into unknown depths. The boat rocked like it would be knocked over with the next current. Everything most certainly would not be alright. She felt it in every fibre of her being, from her mind right into her courageous heart, although it was in her stomach felt it most; she would die on this ship. She would die and never feel the feeling of land beneath her feet. She would never be able to hunt in the form of a Wolf again. She would never wake to her kill, and to the sight of her wife. She would never see Vale covered in blood from their hunt, in all her glory on the earth and under the trees. The thought terrified her, reduced the mighty warrior to a trembling mess with her head hanging over the side of a ship. She could smell the salt on the air, as well as strange foods cooking. She could smell civilization she would never see again, and it made her weak. Another lurch of the boat was enough to break her yet again, and she felt the contents of her stomach rush up and out of her mouth in warm, foul tasting spew. She groaned weakly as she felt a hand rubbing between her shoulder blades in soft, comforting circles. She was aware of Vale's soft voice whispering reassurances to her, but all she could master in reply was a weak, sickly groan.

"Fucking kill me" Aela groaned, letting her arms and body go limp. Her wrists hurt against the wood, which was digging into her skin and her breasts pressed against the wood at an uncomfortable angle, yet she couldn't be bothered to pull herself up. Vale pulled her hair gently, lifting the Nord's head so she could gaze at the land. A strange rock caught her attention across the waters as they drew steadily closer to land, a large rock with a wooden construction around it. She could sense something was strange about that rock. Something was… wrong.

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Raven Rock. Just… be careful here. Things aren't what they used to be" the Captain gave his friendly advice as they passed the thick walls and entered a dock. Wooden piers ran out into the water, long enough to house ships. The sight that first greeted Aela was small huts lining the water edge. She could see they were made of stone, each with a wooden roof. She instantly thought how screwed these poor people would be if a dragon attacked. Behind the houses was a temple of sorts, a curved building with layers and layers going up into the roof. Aela could see three perfect arcs without even trying to take note of the land around her. She instantly stood up, straightening as best she could with Vale's subtle yet critical support. Sadean fell in behind them like a bodyguard as they walked off the boat, hand in hand. Once Aela's feet hit the pier she seemed to come alive again, colour rushing back into her skin as her legs shook weakly. Although she shook she still managed to walk, although walking in a straight line seemed impossible for both. Sadean was perfectly natural with the change between land and sea, which didn't come as a surprise. The former soldier had obviously seen time on a boat before and found his sea legs.

"I don't recognise you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to in Raven Rock, outlanders. State your intentions" A Dark elf male demanded as he walked up to  
them. Vale didn't take much notice of his features, rather that he did not appear to be a guard. He wore fine clothing, a brown over jacket and pants. Vale had seen these clothes worn in Skyrim, and instantly felt a little homesick. The Elf wasn't threatening her in any way, but she still felt like she was under harsh scrutiny. She could tell by how tense Aela was at her side she was not alone in this feeling. What surprised her was Sadean appeared completely relaxed by the Dark Elf. He stood there with a hand on the pummel of each of his swords, looking as if he owned the land. Even so, the Dark Elf was clearly someone of authority, and Aela disliked that. Before Vale could speak out and seem peaceful, Aela's aggression flared to the surface.

"None of your business" she growled in reply. While Sadean gave Aela a startled look, Vale simply covered her eyes with one hand and squeezed Aela's hand that was still linked with hers. The Nord ignored the message and remained straight and aggressive, clearly trying to intimidate the Dark Elf for some reason. The Nord didn't often pull these stunts, but something about the superior accent and attitude the Dark Elf possessed rubbed her the wrong way. She was not about to be spoken down to when she had come here to help these people… and nobody would even look at her wife wrong if they wanted to keep their heads.

"That's the kind of attitude that's going to land you in prison, but I'll let it go for now. Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here you will be expected to abide by our laws. Any questions?" The Dark Elf informed. Sadean grunted behind the group, gaining the Elf's attention as if he had drawn his weapons.

"Why so suspicious of visitors?" he asked in a diplomatic tone of voice. Vale had to admire the way Sadean turned the man's suspicion on himself. The Dark Elf seemed somewhat surprised by the question, but he answered anyway.

"I have to be. As Second Councillor, the security of Raven Rock is my primary concern. This isn't exactly the city of Blacklight. We're on the frontier out here, and we've had more than a fair share of troubles. After all we've been through together I refuse to let Councillor Marvayn down"

"We should get back to our hunt" Aela spoke up, removing her hand from Vale's as she crossed her arms. The Elf was a little hurt by the silent gesture of anger, although she knew it was not directed at her. Sadean made a noise of agreement behind them, drawing Vale's attention to his dark skinned face.

"I hate to appear hasty, but I agree with the Huntress" he spoke in his diplomatic tone yet again. His voice was somewhat pleasant to listen to, and the gruffness seemed to fit right in with the local Dark Elves. He stood with his head wrapped in a soft grey-blue coloured cloth, which framed his face perfectly. His dark eyes seemed extra intimidating as he gazed at the Dark Elf, who visibly cringed under the seasoned soldier's silent threat.

"Do you know who Miraak is?" Vale asked in a softer tone, ears seeming to twitch with her curiosity. Aela couldn't help but allow some of her anger to be drowned by the love she felt for the Elf. Even if she wouldn't show it at the moment, she was consumed. Vale looked so hopeful and curious, with ears twitching and eyes shining. One look at the Dark Elf's troubled yet confused expression brought the anger rushing back. He was about to break Vale's hopes with an unacceptable answer. She turned to look at Sadean, who was also wearing an expression of anger. It was in that moment she realised that the Redguard loved Vale, and was a threat to her pack. He would take her mate away, or he would try. She felt the hairs on her neck bristle, even in human form as the wolf within raged to go for the kill. Instead she controlled herself and turned her gaze back to Vale. One look at the Elf and her mind was made up. She would not lose Vale.

"I… I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but cannot place it" the dark elf spoke in a shaking voice. Vale's ears seemed to drop as the hope vanished from her dark eyes.

"Can you tell us anything about or prey?" Aela demanded in a harsher tone than she had intended. Her wolf was whining and growling inside, longing to break free and hunt. A soft hand on her arm brought her human mind back into power. She shot Vale a greatful look, and shuffled a little closer as discreetly as possible. She did not know the laws about two women being together in Morrowind, and she most certainly did not want to cause any problems. Even so, she needed to be closer to Vale if she wanted to appear civil. After a moment Vale removed her hand, but also took a step closer. Sadean was like a stone statue, unmoving despite the gust of wind that blew the smell of salt all over them. Aela's wolf whined within at the thought of crossing the ocean's yet again, and sought out its mate. Vale again grabbed Aela's wrist as if to stop her, when in fact the contact was to settle the wilder side of her wife. Aela nodded at Vale, silently saying she was fine. This time, Vale did not let go.

"I don't think so. I'm not… The name has something to do with the Earth Stone I think, but I'm not sure what" The Dark elf seemed genuinely confused. Vale looked at Aela, remembering about the captain's memory loss. The Nord shrugged, silently agreeing with Vale that it was worth looking into. The Elf suddenly got the idea that the people with the memory loss could be dangerous towards her, and a protective instinct flared up. She was no fighter, but she could at least make a half true excuse to escape this man's judgement.

"Well, if you'll excuse us we need supplies" vale spoke in her own polite tone. She could barely think with the heat. Sweat was running down her back, gathering on her palms and brow. She felt like squirming to try to erase the irritating sensations yet she didn't. She was a grown woman and would not be caught acting like a baby in front of somebody important. If Aela and her shared a trait, it was their stubbornness.

"Just remember, we're watching you" The Dark Elf replied in a low, threatening voice.

This was their welcome to Solstheim.

….

"Far from yourself. Now through me do you see" a deep, mystical voice rung in Vale's ears as she stood before a large stone. She had a chisel in one hand, and a hammer in the other. The rhythm of hammer hitting metal rung in her ears as she brought the hammer down over and over again. Why was she doing this? She couldn't focus on anything but working. She had to work for him. Hammer to chisel. Again and again. Tap tap tap. Closer to his arrival in Tamriel. Tap tap tap. The stone had carvings in it, and it held power. She could feel it coursing through her body, feeding her desire to bring the hammer down again. No! She had to fight this urge, these feelings, and the obedience. She was not here to work, she was here for Miraak.

_"Must get free… Aela! Help!" _she thought desperately as she brought the hammer down again. She was so close to being free, and yet somehow she could not break through the fog. Her muscles worked in a rhythm that was unbreakable and unending. It called to her, something dark within her mind. It called with the voice of magic, a voice that made her muscles obey while her mind fought. She suddenly felt fury and panic through her bond to Aela, and somehow the chaotic emotions gave strength. With all her might she pulled backwards against her tools, which barely showed against the magic forcing her to work. She attempted to shake her head furiously, although all she managed was a subtle turn from left to right that was so small nobody could notice it. It was better than nothing. She focused on closing her eyes, a movement so subtle and yet so powerful. Slowly, as if fighting against chains her eyes dropped closed, darkening her world.

Tap tap tap. She hammered on.

_"I will not be a slave!"_ she thought fiercely, continuing to focus on her eyes. The power she had learned with the Greybeards came rushing to her mind, and with her eyes closed she was halfway there to reaching that state. She felt the dragon soul within her, the understanding of the word she needed. It was powerful when spoken in the right context, as was every word. To avoid a serious, or unwanted outcome. She did not desire to be trapped in this situation, nor did she want Tamriel to fall to Miraak. The act of escaping was one she had mastered over the years, and she only had to understand one word. One word that could become a shout if used correctly. She suddenly felt every inch of her being hinging on the word, clinging to it like a lifeline. Her desperation bred understanding, and the shout tore from her throat before she could doubt her power.

"Filok!" she shouted. Escape. Instantly she felt her muscles come under their own control, and her feet suddenly were not planted into the ground quite as heavily. She stumbled backwards into Aela's waiting arms, feeling the metal and leather armor digging into her back as strong arms wrapped around her waist. The moment Aela tightened her grip and pulled Vale closer the small elf felt safe. Fear and doubt were washed away and replaced with confidence. She smiled despite herself as Aela gave her an affectionate squeeze. Her smile quickly faded however as Aela let her go and took a step away. The Nord's silver and Elf's Black eyes met in a soft gaze for a moment as Vale turned to gaze at her wife.

"Ah, so you are able to resist the effect by exerting your will. Fascinating. You three… you don't appear to be in the same state as the others here. Very Interesting. May I ask what you're doing here?" A dark elf in red robes with golden swirls asked in a curious yet cautious tone of voice. He appeared to be a mage or scholar of some kind, which strangely put Vale's mind at ease. She smiled at the man as Aela stepped back to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Vale could feel her legs shaking, and her body releasing the power that had allowed her to free herself. Now she was exhausted, and her body was rapidly growing weaker and weaker as the power of the Dovahkiin fell silent and hid deep within her yet again. Aela was easily holding her up, which gave the Elf a little bit of confidence.

"We are looking for information on Miraak" Sadean spoke in a confident voice as he stepped up beside the exhausted Elf. Vale noticed Aela gaze at the Redguard as if he were a threat, with her lip briefly curling back into a snarl. She wished she had the energy to explain to Aela the relationship between her and Sadean, as she assumed Aela had guessed on their past and was now feeling caged. Divines, nobody should be allowed to cage Aela. She deserved to run wild and free.

"Miraak… Miraak… It sounds familiar and yet I can't quite place… Oh. Wait, I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years. What does it mean though? I'm not sure, but it's quite fascinating isn't it? Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Very unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers but there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's towards the centre of the island. If I were you, I'd look there" The dark elf informed politely although dismissivly as he dusted off his robe before turning and walking towards another enthralled Elf with a look of wonder on his face.

"Aela…" Vale began as her body fell forwards and the world went black to her as she slipped into the land of unconscious dreams. Aela quickly caught her wife, moving her body until she could lift Vale up into her arms. The Elf's arm hung down limply, and her head rolled backwards. Aela feared for a second Vale had died, but a small puff of breath escaped a moment afterwards between thin, parted lips. Aela let her own breath go in relief as she began to walk towards the houses. They needed to find an inn, or somewhere Vale could sleep off the unnatural tiredness. It would also give Aela a chance to settle affairs with Sadean. She was not about to let jealousy compromise her wife's safety.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wolf Moon

Chapter 5 – Wolf Moon

Aela sat by the fire, a serious frown playing across her lips. She had been becoming more and more troubled with each passing day that Vale did not wake. Aela had seen her wife almost die before, and she had been in better condition. Traveling across the Island without the Dragonborn being able to walk had been difficult. Sadean had done an amazing job of guarding Aela as she carried the lithe Elf, and the Redguard had defended the women every step of the way. Now, he sat opposite Aela with a placid expression as he sharpened his blades. The camp was reasonably safe, although Aela missed the ice of her homeland. With two tents and a small fireplace Aela thought that she had a reasonably small camp to protect, and that they would be passed up in favour or larger, more lucrative prey. The log under her hindquarters was poking into the meat of her butt uncomfortably, and the rough bark was rubbing against the back of her knees. She itched, although she knew it was not for human reasons alone. She had not given into her wolf lately, neither had Vale. Their withdrawal from their power made them both itch to be out of their human skins and to become the beats they were. Powerful and primal urges raged through Aela's body. The urge and lust for the hunt, to kill and to be the wild wolf within began to bleed through into her human actions. Her eyes lingered where they should not, she allowed herself to hear the heartbeats of those around her, and to smell their scents on the winds. It had taken all of Aela's power and control not to merely attack Sadean, the man who threatened to take her mate away from her and harm her pack. Deep down in her human mind she knew that Vale would never leave, and her pack would not be broken yet she could not control the fear that was steadily growing in her heart and mind, unhinging the huntress and with Vale unconscious Aela was left to deal with her issues alone, without the calming touch of her mate.

"You have a serious look" Sadean commented suddenly, breaking Aela's silent contemplation. She blinked in alarm for a moment as she gazed into the fire, realising that she had been gazing into the flickering flames for far too long now. She shifted her head, hearing the soft crack of her neck as she turned her gaze to Sadean. She felt the heat of the flames burning in front of her, warming her skin pleasantly as she bent to pick up a stick. She gazed at the wood for a moment, as if contemplating her actions before she shoved the tip into the fire. Embers flew up into the air as the tip of the stick broke through the weakened, burned wood in the fire. The impressive display was simple and bright in the darkness of night, which brought Aela a moment of peace before the embers went dark, and again her thoughts ventured to the black shadows of her fear.

"I itch to hunt, and Vale has not woken" Aela said in way of explanation, although her excuses sounded weak even to herself. Her voice held tremors of doubt and was laced with hints of dishonesty. Sadean gazed at her for a moment, eyes slightly narrowed as he contemplated her words. He could see the way Aela's shoulders were held, as if they bore the weight of the world. He could see the way she carried herself, she was tense and defensive. He could see she was troubled by the shine in her metal silver eyes. She was concerned about Vale; it was so evident that screaming it to the winds could not make it more so. However, she was also haunted by something. Whatever troubled her plagued her every thought, drove her actions towards hostility. It was not just directed at enemies they met on the road; no he could see she directed a different hostility at them. Her hostility was directed at him.

"You don't like me much" he pointed out in a firm tone of voice. Surprise flashed across Aela's face, although he knew it was not surprise that he knew rather surprise he had been so blunt about it. When Aela did not reply he chuckled, sliding the sharpening stone up the curve of his blade in a steady, intimidating action. He was not about to be treated as anything less than an equal. Aela would respect him, or at least pretend to or she would fear him. If he had to dance around a frustrated Werewolf to assure his safety then he would dance until he could dance no longer.

"I didn't think so" he concluded, silently enjoying his small victory over Aela.

The huntress was silent for a while longer, allowing the Redguard to believe he had a victory over her. She spent her time poking the embers of the fire, watching the flames dance and listening to the soothing crackling of the fire as she jabbed the burnt wood. Her anger flared as she gazed into the flames, and her imagination ran away with her fears. She could picture Vale and Sadean together, living quite happily. She could picture the Silverhand returning and slaughtering the Companions, torturing the Elf that claimed her heart. Aela jabbed the fire aggressively, driving the blow from her powerful shoulder through a well-muscled arm and snarled softly as her mind flickered back to Vale and Sadean. Had it happened before in the past? Why was she so concerned about it? Why did she feel so strongly about it?

"Do you love my wife?" Aela demanded suddenly, pinning a wolf like gaze on the Redguard. He seemed alarmed by her question, yet he didn't betray it beyond a slight widening of his eyes. He seemed to relax after a moment to settle. He gazed directly into Aela's eyes, his own dark orbs shining with something the Werewolf woman couldn't read.

"Yes" he answered simply. His answer set Aela's blood on fire, forcing her to lash out at the fire with yet another vicious poke to the embers. The hairs on her neck stood on end, as if preparing for the snarl she would ultimately let loose into the night air. Her lips curled back from her teeth as she clenched her jaw. The firelight played across her face, bathing her in a red glow that made her anger more apparent, and more intimidating. How dare he? Her suspicions were confirmed, and so were her fears. He loved Vale. The filthy Redguard loved her wife, and would make a play to sepperate them. Fear clutched Aela's gut, almost drawing a worried sound from her. She knew she would be nothing without Vale, just as her Wolf would be lost without its Mate.

"I won't lose her" Aela declared firmly in a low, soft snarl. Sadean did not appear intimidated, instead he held Aela's gaze. His eyes seemed to burn through her, reading through her words and half-truths to the core of her emotions. Eventually the Redguard's eyes softened, yet the pressure did not. His serious expression was not one Aela had ever seen on the man. Instantly she tensed, expecting a statement worse than any torture she could endure. This man was already trying to rip her apart.

"Won't, or can't?" he eventually asked seriously. Aela was taken aback by the bluntness of his question, and could not reply. Instead she thought, and she thought hard.

She had bound herself to Vale, after suffering the pain of losing another mate. She had not even loved the man she had been bonded to, not in the way their Wolves had bound them. For years she had pretended, making things easier for them both despite the screaming in her soul. With Vale her soul did not scream, it sung. If she lost Vale, her true mate, she would fall apart. Did Sadean even know this? Did he even care? Could he understand? Would he even care? With a startling bolt of clarity she realised the answer she wouldn't, couldn't admit to this man and yet she had to. The challenge of a lie presented itself, yet she felt disgusted at the concept of taking it. If she lost Vale there would be no more hunting in her chest, food would taste bitter or like ash in her mouth, she would shut down and become like the Jarls she pitied so much. Why would she bother to survive if she wasn't living?

"Can't" Aela found the word escaping her lips before she could prevent herself from speaking, admitting to the truth she had tried so desperately to hide. She went pale as Sadean nodded, as if contemplating something. He pursed his lips as he looked away, a glimmer of happiness shining in his eyes. He ran the sharpening stone up his blade a few times; allowing Aela to wonder what he would do next. After a moment he smiled, and chose to grant mercy to the Werewolf.

"I love Vale, but I am not in love with her. I was, once, for a short time but then I realised Vale was more like a little sister, or a daughter rather than a lover. She's matured since I met her, and she waited for you. Don't disappoint me and let her down, or I will run my blades through you until death" Sadean spoke in a serious, almost fatherly tone. His brows were lowered slightly, causing creases in his forehead. Aela had to admit that the way his greying beard glowed in the firelight did give him a fatherly air. She suddenly felt as if a large weight had been lifted from her chest and she could breathe a little easier. It had all been a terrible misunderstanding, which left Aela feeling relieved. Sadean was not going to try and take Vale away, in fact, he seemed to support the relationship. She felt a little stupid as she remembered the fact it had been Sadean who had led them both to the alter. She nodded at the man, her respect returning now he was no longer a threat.

"I won't"

"I'm glad to see you both getting along" a small, shaking voice came from one of the tents. Aela felt the pull to look towards the voice, and instantly her body gave in. She turned her head to the right, her eyes taking in the familiar sight of her wife. Vale was trembling, her legs shaking as she began to walk over towards Aela. The Nord quickly moved over on the log, waiting for the Elf to take her seat. Instead Vale fell forwards, allowing her body to plummet towards Aela. The Nord reacted quickly, moving to catch the lithe form of her wife. The weight in her arms grounded the Nord's wondering mind, settled her nerves and yet inflamed them at the same time. The moon was full and high in the sky, it called to the wolf within her. Aela could feel the animal in her mind, throwing its large, muscular body against the walls of her mind that caged it and protected her humanity. Bloodlust and desire flooded through her veins, and one look at Vale's expression revealed that she felt the exact same way.

"It hurts" Vale whimpered softly before wrapping her arms around Aela as she rested her head on the Nord's shoulder, as if seeking comfort and protection from the pain that plagued her. Aela shuddered despite herself, feeling the night time chill for the first time. She squeezed Vale gently, embracing the Elf as she placed a kiss to the tanned forehead. She did not know how to reply to Vale to make it better, so she merely whispered the words she knew would pierce Vale's heart and yet were honest.

"I know"

"What hurts? I might be able to…" Sadean begun, taking several steps towards them. Aela felt the fury burn in her yet again, along with a deep sadness. It was partially her fault that Vale had become a Werewolf, and it was most certainly her fault that Vale had agreed to be her mate. The bond was most taxing on the full moon, when the wolves wanted to be reunited with one another and yet had to be contained within human bodies. She could feel the headache building under her skin, throbbing in her temples. She could also feel the heat rising in her body, her wolf's lust for Vale was burning so strongly it took all her willpower to contain the beast, and herself from taking what they both started to want. Vale was suffering from the exact same thing, perhaps more so considering her wolf was male. It didn't leave room for Aela to be polite, and lots of room to be irritable.

"You can't help!" She snapped, speaking over the worried Redguard. Her lips seemed to curl back from her teeth, revealing more of the wolf within her. Sadean looked surprised for a moment, before anger settled over his features. How dare she? She hadn't even let him speak, she hadn't even asked Vale what was wrong and yet she felt she could speak for the Elf. He could see the love in the Nord's eyes, in the way she held the Elf closer to her body. Love was not enough however; he wanted a woman who would treat Vale as an equal, not as property. He was prepared to speak up, to put the Nord in her place but before he spoke Vale voiced a reason, a reason which left him horrified.

"It's the full moon, Sadean" Vale said softly. She could see the fury in his expression, and could feel the tension between him and Aela. The Nord and Redguard seemed to be having a silent argument over her, or rather how Aela treated her. The Redguard couldn't understand however. He couldn't understand how Aela and Vale worked together, how the Nord and the Elf managed to work without words at times. They relied on the ability to feel one another through the bond, and they worked it to the best of their ability. Aela felt irritated, Vale could feel the blistering heat of her emotions as if they were her own. She didn't say anything, instead she just snuggled a little closer, despite the pain it brought to her when her wolf again struggled to tear free from her skin.

"You're a werewolf?" Sadean's tone was laced with disapproval. Instantly Aela was at him again, getting to her feet and dragging Vale along with her. The Nord took a half step towards Sadean, fury written all over her expression. She was clearly going to attack, both Sadean and Vale realised this. The Elf could feel the intent to kill through the bond and she knew that Aela wasn't kidding. The Nord was blinded by fury and was prepared to kill to protect her mate. Vale grabbed Aela's shoulder, pushing against her as Sadean's hand journeyed to his sword hilt and lingered there. He also realised Aela would attack, and that she had the wolf aiding her cause. He wasn't about to die for disapproving.

"You disapprove" it was not a question.

"You're asking me to approve of you pressuring Vale to be a Werewolf? Most of Tamriel consider you monsters. So no, I do not approve" Sadean replied, also getting to his feet. He glared at the Nord, beginning to draw his blade. The firelight caught the edge of his blade, glowing at the Werewolf that seemed ready to tear his head off.

"Aela didn't pressure me, Sadean. I asked to become a Werewolf after witnessing pack members fighting together. I wanted that closeness, and now I have it. Aela has kept me safe, taught me to control the wolf and harness its power for the good of Skyrim and Tamriel" Vale explained softly, answering the question on Sadean's lips. He was stunned speechless for a moment as his eyes turned from Vale's back to the silver eyes of Aela. Her face was serious, her expression colder than ice and as still as stone. Her steel silver eyes were cold and stern, weighed down by seriousness. Sadean gazed into them, finding nothing within but a mirror. For a second he swore he was looking into Z's eyes, the way she could reflect what she saw in another. Sadean lowered his gaze, tracing down the muscled arm of the Huntress to where her hand was entwined with Vale's. He swallowed, lifting his gaze to Vale's eyes. He could see her desperation, the way her gaze flickered between him, Aela and the tent in a never ending circle. He quickly understood what Vale was suggesting, and surprised himself by containing the potential images that could have come to mind. Aela and Vale were in love, but they were also in lust. Right now they needed one another's body, instead of emotions. He nodded, unable to believe he had given him his blessing.

"You have my thanks" Aela spoke in a sincere tone as Vale rushed towards the tent, dragging Aela along behind her. Sadean merely nodded before sitting and gazing into the fire.

_"How the hell did I not know they were werewolves? Is Z one too, are the Companions. With rivals like the Silver Hand it makes sense. Damn it! They are heroes, and monsters. What do I do? Shit, I need to take a wiz" _Sadean's thoughts chased each other in circles. He walked past Aela and Vale's tent, ignoring the moans and sounds coming from within. He quickly found a place and undid his belt, dropping his pants as he prepared to relieve his full bladder. HE dared a look over his shoulder towards the fire. He noticed the shadow forms of Aela and Vale, entwined within one another as they allowed their wolves free and yet contained them within his skin. Sadean quickly turned his gaze back to his business, feeling ashamed he had acted like a peeping tom towards Aela and Vale. Once he was done with the calling of nature he pulled his pants back up and walked towards camp, keeping his hand over his eyes and one ear as he roamed past Vale's tent. He dropped in front of a log and closed his eyes.

Maybe if he went to sleep this would turn out to be a bad dream.

….

"Wake up, Sadean" Sadean woke to a soft voice and a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't open his eyes despite the sensations, he was so happily slumbering that he hoped this waking was just a dream. He ignored the soft command, instead letting his head flop as he mumbled something along the lines of go away. Next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulder softly but insistently. He allowed himself to remain in a half awake state for a few more moments before he opened his eyes a crack. Blonde hair and tanned skin met his vision, along with black eyes.

"Vale… what is it?" he groaned, opening his eyes completely. He quickly jumped when he saw Vale, noticing several marks down her neck as if she had been bitten. There were scratches down her biceps and shoulders, some of which were bleeding. The Elf seemed unconcerned with the state she was in, but Sadean panicked. Had someone attacked camp while he was sleeping? He quickly was on his knees, reaching for his blade before an alternative thought crossed his mind. He glared towards the tent, preparing to go and kill the woman within. Had Aela done this to Vale?

"If you think I'm bad you should see Aela" Vale answered his question with a half-smile. For a moment she seemed almost proud of herself, a male wolf strutting for the observing females. Then concern and fear filled Vale's mirror like black eyes. The human within her won out over her Wolf's pride.

"Don't worry, in a day or two you won't even know we were injured" She added quickly, realising that The Redguard didn't understand the Wolf the way her pack did. They would realise she was not proud of hurting Aela, it was simply instinct. Sadean's head was spinning as he looked at Vale again. She looked brutalized and yet she seemed happy, blissful even. She appeared more relaxed than he had seen her in weeks. He knew that they had spent time relieving tension, but somehow Vale seemed more relaxed than he imagined possible. It was as if she had slept well and had a full body massage all at once. She was ready for battle, all signs of her weakness gone. He could hardly believe they had been forced to carry her while she was unconscious, she appeared so healthy and ready for battle. Ready for the hunt, he realised a moment later.

"How can you hurt one another and be so happy about it?" he asked in amazement. Vale sighed, an awkward silence falling between them as the Elf blushed furiously. The colour of red reached the tips of her pointed, twitching ears.

"Well my wolf is the male of the relationship, but not the Alpha. During the full moon my aggressive, dominant side comes out. Have you ever seen a female wolf lead in mating?" Vale asked.

"No, I haven't" Sadean admitted.

"Well once a month it's like Aela is in heat and that also puts me on edge. Being a Werewolf is like having a wild animal in your head, constantly clawing to get out. Most of the time our human sides can work with the wolf, giving us power and prowess. However, closer to the full moon the Wolves get more, um… frisky, I guess, and they want their freedom. If we don't _connect_ with our mate then we can lose control at random times. It's an easy choice between connecting or killing" Vale began explaining. She smiled fondly as she gazed towards the tent, her ears twitching as if she was picking up the sounds of Aela's soft breathing. Sadean couldn't help but be scared by the senses she possessed. Now it made sense how she was such a gifted hunter, and how Aela was the Huntress.

"Connecting? Is that what kids are calling it these days?" Sadean teased. Vale blushed a deeper shade of red. Neither of them were oblivious to the fact they were having a conversation that Vale's mother had never had with her. Sadean was stepping into the role of father and yet keeping the distance of a friend as Vale tried to vaguely describe her sex life as a Werewolf. Sadean cleared his throat and shook his head, choosing to spare Vale from further embarrassment.

"So can you choose your mate, did you marry her because of your wolf?" he couldn't help but asking the first question that came to mind. He couldn't help wonder if Aela and Vale had settled with one another because of their wolves, and if their humans didn't work together like they seemed to. Vale laughed awkwardly and softly, shaking her head before speaking.

"No. Wolves can choose their mate, but when they do it is for life. I was in love with Aela before becoming a wolf, and before becoming her mate. When one of us dies the bond we share is broken, but the wolf will mourn their true mate. Wolves can sometimes bond by mistake, which actually happened to Aela. We took our time, and considered a lot before agreeing to this"

"Bond?" Sadean was slowly becoming more and more curious, and was slowly forgetting the situation they were in. Vale seemed happy to share, and he had never met a mating pair of werewolves before.

"It's a linking of our souls and minds. We can sense when our mate is in pain, physical or mental. We can also sense our mate's emotions, sometimes location and thoughts. That's how we can hunt together, and raise pups if it came to it. It won't with Aela and I because we are both female in human form, but it's a nice dream. Aela and I are quite close as far as Werewolves go, and with every moon we are together we get stronger, our bond grows deeping. Going without one another can have the opposite effect. We can sever the bond without dying, but it is a painful process" Vale trailed off, sniffing the air before she smiled gently towards the tent. Sadean yawned softly, suddenly feeling as if he hadn't slept in a million years. Vale seemed to take pity on him as she sat on the log.

"Go sleep, I'll keep watch" she whispered. Sadean nodded dully and stumbled towards his abandoned tent. He was really tired, and he wasn't about to turn down sleep. He paused at the flap of his tent, holding it open with one arm as he looked over his shoulder towards the lithe Elf who seemed more than happy to sit and gaze towards the world. He smiled to himself before mumbling and stumbling into his tent.

"Goodnight"

**AN: Alright guys, I need a song for this chapter. **

**Incase you don't read Lineage (Which you should. Read all my skyrim fanfitions *stares*) I am not living at home right now and don't have access to my Skyrim game and set ups. So none of my screenshots or anything like that. That also means I have less access to my music so I am having trouble. If Anyone wants to help me please suggest some music for this chapter, and for future chapters.  
****I wrote this song to Raised By Wolves which is by Falling in Reverse. However, I need a suitable song for this chapter for the playlist Which Is on youtube under The Skyrim Alliance; Vale on my channel. Blackdragon99omfg. Go check it out if you haven't already.**

**I felt I needed to go into some detail about the Wolf Bond I have introduced, so here is Vale's take on it. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
